Destructive Love
by wizardintraining8720
Summary: When Harry and Ron desert Hermione, she finds friendship in the darkest of places. Will this friendship last, and will it ever become more than just a friendship?
1. Betrayal

Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic. I have the whole story written so I'll keep posting chapter by chapter until all the chapters are posted butI won't post untilI get a lot of reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately, so everything you recognize isn't mine.

Chapter 1: Betrayal

The Gryffindor fire warmed the common room as Hermione and Harry sat on the couch side by side. Her head was leaning comfortably on his shoulder and he had her hand in his, stroking it warmly. This was bliss to Hermione, she was with the one person that made her feel wonderful; the one person, in Hermione's eyes that would never do anything to hurt or harm her. Hermione had put her full trust in her two best friends, but she would trust Harry with her life. Everything was perfect for her.

She quickly fell asleep on Harry's shoulder until she felt a small shove on her left side.

"What is it Harry?", she asked as she woke up.

"I just wanted you to go up in your bed instead of falling asleep on my shoulder, you would be more comfortable in your own bed." Harry replied smiling down at the young girl.

"What are you talking about Harry? I'm very comfortable here, but since as we might not wake in time for classes tomorrow, I'll go on up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione." Harry said giving her a small peck on the lips.

She smiled walking up to her bedroom. _I don't want this bliss to go away. I wish things could stay like this forever, _she thought while changing into her nightclothes and slipping into bed. _I just wish everything could remain the same._

Hermione woke up to the chirping of birds just outside her window. She got up and dressed. Walking down the stairs in the common room, she noticed that no one was around. _Maybe everyone has gone down to breakfast already, _she thought. But then the thought of Harry leaving her while he ate didn't seem to be Harry at all. Shrugging, she walked out of the portrait hole and continued on for the great hall. When she entered she spotted her two best friends, Ron and Ginny, as well as Harry. Harry was no longer her best friend, but much, much more.

Sitting down across from Ron and Ginny she glared at them trying to rack her brain thinking of reasons they would have left her in the dormitory while they ate, but she unsuccessfully came up with none.

"Why didn't you all wait for me to come down, before you went to the great hall?" Hermione asked annoyed.

Suddenly Harry and Ginny turned their faces towards Ron who looked down.

"Well Hermione, I was really hungry and I persuaded everyone else to come down with me. In fact Harry was insisting on staying and waiting for you, but I didn't want to eat alone." Ron replied with a bright red face that matched his ginger hair.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "It's ok Ron, but I really don't like to be left alone either. It would have been nice if you had actually waited instead of leaving me."

"Sorry 'Mione."

"It's ok." Hermione answered smiling at her best friend.

The rest of the day passed by without anything out of the ordinary. Malfoy continued his famous taunts and Neville almost caused an explosion in Potions, but nothing abnormal, so when Hermione couldn't find Harry at the end of the day, she began to panic.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked Ron hoping he had some idea where Harry was.

"No, I haven't seen him since we got back from Potions." He replied

"I'm starting to get worried, I mean what if Malfoy did something to him?"

"I'm sure he's ok. He knows how to defend himself. Don't forget about the many times he fought You Know Who."

"Yeah, I guess your right, but it wouldn't hurt if I got his Marauder's map and checked on him, you don't think he would mind, would he? I'm just going to check where he is."

"Sure if you want to."

Hermione slowly ascended the stairs to Ron and Harry's dormitory. As she walked in, she noticed how messy these boys were. The beds weren't made and clothes were thrown all over the floor. Hermione quickly walked over to the truck still debating whether or not she should really use Harry's map to find him, but she was really getting worried. She opened his trunk and pushed aside some of Harry's spell books trying to find the map. Finally she spotted it and tapped it with her wand whispering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." After a couple of seconds waiting for the map to appear, Hermione searched for tiny print indicating where Harry was located. She soon found it, but what she saw next surprised her. She saw Ginny's name right next to Harry, as close as humanly possible, and they were in the room of requirement. With anger surging through Hermione like electricity she quickly shut the map back in the truck and sprinted down the dorm steps and out the common room with Ron yelling behind her asking her what was wrong.

Hermione was soon at the Room of Requirement within minutes with Ron at her heels. As she opened the door, she gasped in shock, while Ron stared at what was before him. In the room Harry and Ginny were both in a bed naked. As Hermione gasped they both looked up and grabbed the sheets to cover themselves. Ginny just sat there staring at Hermione and Ron, while Harry attempted to justify why he was in bed with Ginny.

"Hermione, its not what you think." Harry managed to get out. "It's not what it looks like."

Hermione couldn't speak. She felt as if her mouth felt so dry and her feet were bolted down to the floor. Suddenly as if her feet became unstuck, she turned around and ran. Harry jumped out of bed, grabbed his pants and ran after her, but when he got out into the corridor, she was gone.


	2. Out of the Darkness

Chapter 2: Out of the Darkness

Hermione ran without thinking about where she was going. Her feet were running, but her mind wasn't in control. Eventually she found herself in the astronomy tower. Her face was soaked with tears as she walked into a corner and slumped down on a wall. The tower was dark with only the moonlight shining through glass in the ceiling. She put her face in her hands and rocked back and forth thinking about what she just saw. _Harry and Ginny, together in a bed. How could he do that to me? I thought what we had was special, and then he's going to go and spoil it by sleeping with Ginny. I'll kill her, if it's the last thing I do. How could they? I trusted him, I would have trusted him with my life, but he could even be trusted with my heart. _Hermione couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. They flowed down as if a damn had broken behind her eyes and there was nothing that could be done to stem the river of tears.

Suddenly Hermione noticed that she wasn't alone. There was a pair of silvery gray eyes staring at her as if transfixed with her pain.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

No answer came, instead, silence.

"Who's there?" she repeated, growing uneasy.

This time she received a reply. "What's wrong, mudblood, don't trust the darkness?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"The whole castle doesn't belong to you, in case you haven't noticed. Plus it was amusing watching you cry. What happened, did the Dark Lord finally kill your Potter and his Weasel?" Malfoy said chuckling.

"That's not funny at all."

"Are you sure about that? I find it hilarious."

Hermione glared at Malfoy for a second before realizing he was up here before her. "By the way, what were you doing up here anyway?"

"That's none of your business, Granger."

"Oh come on Malfoy, it must be important if you came all the way up here on your own." Suddenly she noticed a piece of paper clamped tight in Malfoy's hand. "What's that?" she said pointing at the paper.

Malfoy quickly pushed it back behind him and glared at Hermione. "Once again Granger, none of your business." Malfoy snapped.

Fed up with Malfoy's attitude, Hermione got up to leave but Malfoy suddenly sighed and called her back.

"Wait." Hermione quickly turned around shocked he would ask her to wait. "I just want to talk to someone." He said looking down with sadness written all over his face.

Hermione apprehensively went to sit down next to him, thinking this could all be some sort of a trick to hurt her, but Malfoy's face pushed back her concerns.

"What's wrong Malfoy?"

"I just found out my mother died." He said in a very small voice that Hermione had to strain to hear. "My father killed her because she had planned to go against the Dark Lord and my father found out." All of this suddenly spilled out of his before he realized what he had said.

Hermione sat quietly by his side not sure what to say.

"I often come up here to think about my problems so I decided to come up here after I had read the letter."

Malfoy's face suddenly became illuminated with the moonlight seeping through the glass in the ceiling and Hermione realized how strikingly handsome he truly was. He had grown from that pointy-faced ferret to a handsome young man with very defined features. His hair was no longer gelled back, but was cut in such a way that it fell gracefully in his silver colored eyes.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy." Was the only thing she could come out with.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm sure your surprised with my changed attitude. It's just that my mother's death hurt me so bad that I don't know if I'll ever be the same. I feel so empty inside. I almost feel dead."

"Malfoy if you ever want someone to talk to, you can always come to me. Just keep that I mind."

"Thanks Granger. I think I'll be ok. By the way, you never told me what was bothering you."

"It's complicated." She replied not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Hey, I told you my secret, now it's your turn." He said smiling for the first time that night. It was a new, genuine smile that Hermione, nor any of her friends, had ever seen before on Malfoy's face. This smile with warm and inviting; it was much more pleasant than his trademark smirk.

Hermione took a deep breath then began to tell Malfoy the story. "Then I found him in bed with Ginny." She couldn't continue. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Blinking several times trying, unsuccessfully, to prevent them from coming out, they began to stream out of her eyes and down her face. She swallowed hard and continued. "So then I ran up here and found you." The tears never did stop falling and soon she found herself in a warm embrace that made her feel better than anything she had felt before. Even his hugs were better than Harry's. She wanted to stay like this forever. Suddenly she realized what was happening. _This is Malfoy, that mean egotistical prat that constantly calls you mudblood. _Suddenly realizing what was happening she quickly pulled away.

"Oh sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I don't like to see someone cry. I wasn't really amused with your crying earlier. I was more shocked. I've never seen you like that, but if it makes you feel better I could hurt Potter for you. I really wouldn't mind. In fact I think I would enjoy that."

"No Malfoy, that would only make matters worse. I have to deal with this myself." She suddenly got up after realizing how late it was getting. "I have to go Malfoy. I'll see you around."

"Don't tell me your going to go back to Potter. After he cheated on you. Don't you realize it? He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve you at all; you deserve so much better."

Hermione just looked at Malfoy after he said this. She was speechless. All she could say was, "Malfoy I have to go" and she left without another word.

A/N: Hey, I hope you liked the next chapter in my story, Destructive Love. I plan to update weekly, but I would update much sooner if I got more reviews…


	3. Against her friends

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: Against her friends

Hermione snuck back into the common and was relieved to find it empty. She quietly went up the stairs to her room and soon slipped into her warm, soft bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had actually seen a human side of Malfoy and it surprised her how sincere he had actually been. But what surprised her the most is how he said that Harry didn't deserve her and how she deserved much better. Her mind ran through the conversation so many times that she didn't notice when she had finally gotten to sleep.

Morning came all too soon. As Hermione woke up, all of the memories of the past night flooded back into her mind and she couldn't help but think about how Malfoy was handling his mother's death. She dressed and hesitated before going downstairs. She didn't want to see any of her friends. She didn't want to talk to anyone and she knew that they would want to discuss what had happened last night.

She slowly walked down the stairs into the common room and peered around; relieved that she didn't see anyone, she walked out of the common room and went down to breakfast. She might have to eat by herself for a while but it beats seeing Harry or Ginny. She knew Ron would want to talk too, but she just wanted to be alone for a while.

Entering the Great Hall, she spotted where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting. Avoiding them, she went to sit at the other end of the table. Her eyes strayed over to the Slytherin table and she noticed that Malfoy was also eating by himself at the end of his table. As soon as she spotted him, they locked eyes. Malfoy still looked saddened and somber about his mother's death. He looked distraught; he looked almost as if he hadn't slept in days. Feeling uncomfortable, Hermione looked away first. As she ate she looked down at her plate not wanting to lock eyes with anyone else. She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes again, but fought to keep them back, until she could no longer. Hermione got up and walked briskly to the door of the Great Hall, then out. What Hermione didn't notice was that Malfoy left soon after she did.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron noticed Hermione leave but decided to leave her alone and not to follow her until they felt that she had calmed down. Although they weren't sure how long that would take, they still decided to respect her wish to be alone.

Hermione rapidly walked to the only place she felt safe anymore, the library. The rows and rows of books were comforting to her in a way. They could never hurt her or disappoint her. They would never backstab her by sleeping with her boyfriend. She felt as though the books were her only friends now. She walked deep into the many rows of books and sat down on the floor leaning against a bookcase. Her head in her hands, she began to cry again. She didn't even try to hold it back, she let it flow out, knowing that she would feel better afterwards.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approach her. Looking up she came face to face with Malfoy.

"Thought I would find you here."

She didn't reply. Instead she put her head back in her hands and looked at the floor.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. I mean I saw you leave the Great Hall and you didn't look too good."

"Malfoy, I don't really want to talk right now." She managed to choke out.

"Yes you do. I know you do. I meant everything I said last night and I wouldn't take anything back. It's true. He really doesn't deserve you."

"Malfoy, please stop."

"Granger, listen, I know what your going through and I'm probably the only one too."

Hermione just stared up at Malfoy, unable to say anything. For the first time in his life, Draco realized how beautiful Hermione was. Even with tears streaked down her wet face, she looked stunning.

He sat down beside her and whispered in her ear, "Potter doesn't deserve you and you know it."

Hermione turned to look at him and he inched closer towards her. They were soon so close that he could see all of the freckles on her petit nose. Malfoy leaned in further and soon his lips touched hers. Hermione gasped as she felt their lips touch, but she never broke apart. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as he held her hips, pulling her closer. He was the first to pull apart and when he did, Hermione's eyes were still closed. Opening them she looked straight into Malfoy's eyes, which was consumed with concern. Suddenly realizing what just happened, she tried to get up off the library floor, but Malfoy pulled her back down.

"Granger, please."

"Malfoy, that shouldn't have happened. That was wrong. That was very wrong."

"I think I want to be with you. I've never felt this way about a girl before, not even when I was dating Pansy. I just want to stay by your side forever."

"Malfoy I don't know if I will ever be comfortable with this. What will Harry and Ron say about this."

"They don't have to know."

"I don't know, Malfoy. I'm just not that comfortable with this."

"I thought you weren't involved with them anymore."

"I still want to reconcile even though I probably won't go back to dating Harry, after what he did to me and all."

"Just think about it, Hermione." It was the first time he had called her by her first name and that was what caused her to decide that what she wanted didn't have to go along with Harry or Ron's wishes. As far as she was concerned, they probably didn't want to be friends with her anymore. She decided to do something that she never thought she would have done.

"Ok Malfoy… Draco" she corrected. "I'll think about it." She turned to leave but he pulled her back and smashed his lips to hers kissing her fiercely. Parting their kiss, she bid him goodbye and left the library smiling, the first smile she had in what felt like a long time.

A/N: Hey everyone. I'd like to thank all of those people that have reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this next installment of Destructive Love. Umm… if you like this story, you might like my other one. It's a bit darker and angsty but it will eventually turn into a love story between Hermione and Draco… a very dark love story. It's called Hermione's Desperation and look for it in the angst/romance section… if you don't like dark fics then I wouldn't recommend that one to you... but then again its up to you.


	4. Forgiveness

A/N: So sorry I took so long to update this fic… I've been so busy with stuff… like I just finished two AP tests… which studying for it, pretty much took up most my time, and my life has been hectic. Also my comp has been acting up so I've been hesitant to use it, afraid it would stall on me while in the middle of doing something important. Well, here is the next installment of the story… I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Forgiveness

Avoiding Harry, Ron, and Ginny become almost impossible. They had classes together, and during class Harry and Ron always tried to get her to talk, but she always told them that she wasn't ready to talk. About a week after the library incident with Malfoy, she was doing her homework in the common room at one of the desks when all of a sudden Harry, Ron, and Ginny approached her demanding to talk. She hadn't spoken to them in what felt like an eternity and she really missed her friends, but she wasn't sure if she could ever forgive Harry and Ginny for what they did. She didn't want to stir the emotions that had finally settled to the bottom of the ocean in her mind.

"Hermione we need to talk, now." Harry demanded.

Hermione looked up from her work into the face of her ex-boyfriend. He had such a serious attitude written on his face, but she could see the signs of regret and sorrow etched all over his it.

"Ok Harry. Lets talk." She realized that she needed to get this talk over with. She couldn't possible prolong it any longer.

She sat down on the armchair facing the couch while Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat on the couch.

"I want to begin by telling you how sorry I am. There are no reasons to describe why I acted like that and I want to beg for your forgiveness. I just want to go back to how we were before."

They waited eagerly for Hermione's answer. Every second of silence felt like an hour.

"Well Harry, you hurt me pretty badly. I'm not sure if we will ever go back to what we had before. But I just want to know how it happened and why you did it."

"I told you Hermione. I don't know how it happened. It was so sudden, so unexpected."

Hermione suddenly found herself shouting at her three ex-best friends. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT KNOW HOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED. YOU SLEPT WITH HER. WE DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP TOGETHER, BUT YOU SLEPT WITH HER AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN GOING OUT WITH HER." Hermione was shaking with anger. She was angry that her friends betrayed her like that. She was angry that Ron stuck to Harry's side instead of hers. If Ron had comforted her then maybe she wouldn't have run into Malfoy's arms, and she was angry that she had fallen for Malfoy of all the people possibly to fall for. Her anger just came out without her controlling it and after her explosion she suddenly realized how much she was keeping in. She felt like a bottomless well that had been somehow filled to the brim with these overpowering emotions. They had consumed her mind and engulfed her life as they ate away at her sanity.

"Hermione, it was my fault. I was so jealous that you and Harry had something so special. You know that I've liked Harry for the longest time. It just made me mad that you started dating him after knowing I've liked him forever. I wanted to seduce him to see if I could win him over, but it went so wrong. You weren't supposed to find out. I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." All this came spilling out of Ginny's mouth. She had finally said something. She had finally taken up some responsibility for what she did to their relationship. But somehow after she confessed, this made Hermione calm down a bit.

The fact that her best female friend would betray her and try to seduce her boyfriend was beyond anything Hermione would have expected out of Ginny but it was almost relieving to have her stand up for what she put Hermione through and what she did to Harry.

"I can't believe you would do something like that Ginny. I thought you were my friend."

With this statement, Ginny suddenly broke down and started crying uncontrollably. Hermione just glared at the girl. She didn't want to be mad anymore. She just wanted this to be a part of the past. One thing she wished most of all was that she hadn't went to find Harry's map at all. Just as the muggle saying goes, "Ignorance is bliss", Hermione might have been happier if she hadn't of found out. She would have been so much happier. But she couldn't help but think, if Harry cheated on her, she would have wanted to know, right? This question pondered her mind as she stared at the crying Ginny. She realized forgiveness was the first step to recovery and she did want to recover so badly, she just wanted to get past this and move on with or without Harry.

Hermione took one good look at her three friends sitting before her, sighed heavily, and said, "I forgive you guys, even you Ginny. But I don't think we can be together anymore Harry. It's just not going to work out."

"Wait, why do you forgive me?" Ron blurted out. "I didn't do anything."

"You never attempted to console or comfort me, Ron. That was one thing I could have done with but you left me and went with your best mate who slept with your sister."

"Oh." Ron said in a small voice, turning bright red. "I can see why you were mad at me too."

"Hermione thanks for forgiving me. I can't help but wish we would get back together as a couple, but I understand if you don't want to be with my anymore. As long as we remain friends I'll be fine."

Hermione hugged her three friends but could still feel tension between them. It wouldn't just take a simple apology to go back to how they were before. It would take time.

As Hermione climbed in bed her mind kept wandering to Malfoy and his kiss a week ago. The first one was so soft and tender, but the second one was fierce and passionate. She felt that she was truly falling for him although she didn't want to admit it. If she agreed to become something more, she would have to keep it a secret. Harry and Ron could never know, not after she had finally gotten back on good terms with them. They could never know about the kisses and how she felt around. They couldn't know about anything that happened between them.

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to have another update in about a week or so.


	5. Secret Love

Chapter 5: Secret Love

Hermione's relationship with her friends had progressed slowly. They no longer looked at her as though they were apologetic. They were starting to get over it and Hermione was slowly recovering from everything that had happened.

While her relationship with her friends was progressing, her relationship with Malfoy was dwindling slowly. She had managed to avoid Malfoy for some time now. Whenever he had corned her in the halls, she always said that she didn't want to talk. This change in Hermione shocked Malfoy. One day she was kissing him, the next she was blowing him off in the halls.

Finally, he got fed up with her stubbornness and decided to force her to talk to him about what was bothering her. After their Potions lesson, he decided to force her into a classroom then lock the door and make her to talk to him.

"Malfoy, what's the meaning of this?"

" 'Malfoy' again is it? Hermione, something is going on with you. You never want to talk to me. You never answered my question. Do you want to be with me or not?"

"Draco, you know I do, but I keep thinking I'm going to betray Harry and Ron. You know how much they despise you."

She suddenly walked up to Malfoy and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So your back together with them, huh?" he asked after recovering from the small kiss.

"Yeah, we're friends again, but I'm not going out with Harry anymore. I didn't think it would have worked out if we got back together."

"That's good. I'm not sure what I would do without you. Ever since my mom died I feel like you're the only person I left in this world. The only person that'll keep me sane and happy."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. He always made her feel special. She blushed at such a wonderful compliment.

"Hermione, I know we can do this, even if it is a secret I know we can pull it off."

"You're so persistent. Fine, we can try, but we can't tell Harry or Ron, not even Ginny."

Draco gave Hermione a kiss before he left, leaving Hermione to think about what just happened. _I cant believe I'm going out with Malfoy, no, Draco. I never thought this would have happened._ Although her relationship with Malfoy scared her, it also thrilled her and filled her with fantastic emotions that she's never felt before. Draco was like a highly addictive drug to her. He made her feel good. He made her feel like a beautiful goddess in control of her own destiny. She needed him to survive.

They continued meeting in empty classrooms just to snog for a minute or two between classes. These sessions would have lasted longer if Hermione weren't so intent on getting to class on time. Because their relationship was a secret, they couldn't meet in public so it was excruciating being in the same room, but unable to show any form of being together. Harry and Ron soon noticed a change in Hermione's behavior. She was happy whenever she was around them, but there were many times she would disappear and Ron and Harry would have no idea where she would vanish to so often. They began getting suspicious of what Hermione was doing. Then one day at breakfast they began to understand what was going on.

Hermione came skipping in the Great Hall. It was a dreary day and the ceiling of the Hall indicated the look of outside. It looked as if it would rain any second, but the weather didn't dampen Hermione's spirit. She was finally happy after such a long time.

It had been three months since Harry and Ginny's encounter together and Hermione had been going out with Malfoy for the last two months. She felt happier than she did when she was with Harry and now that she had such a great relationship, she wondered why she thought her relationship with Harry was so good, when it was only mediocre. I guess the thought of actually having a guy to call your own was what made it feel so good, but she was so much happier with Malfoy.

As she entered the Great Hall in such a great mood, she sat down between to her two friends.

"What's up?" she asked the two guys on either side of her.

"Oh, not much." Harry replied. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, no reason, I'm just so happy. I never felt this happy before." Harry suddenly looked down. He thought she was happy when they were together, apparently he was wrong. "Harry, I was happy with you, but I just feel good alone." She said realizing why Harry suddenly looked depressed.

Little did neither Harry nor Ron know, but Hermione wasn't alone at all.

As Hermione ate, her eyes lingered over to the Slytherin table where she would lock glances with the blond Malfoy. She would always look away first, blushing slightly.

Noticing Hermione's constant glances over to the other table, Ron and Harry quickly found what she was looking at.

"Hermione, why are you looking at Malfoy?" Ron asked completely confused.

"I don't know, Ron, he keeps staring at me."

Ron suddenly gave Malfoy the finger and Hermione gasped at Ron's action.

"Ron! What was that for?"

"That was for looking at you funny, like a piece of meat."

"He wasn't looking at me like a… 'a piece of meat.'" Hermione replied puzzled at Ron's choice of words.

"Then how _was_ he looking at you, Hermione?" Harry asked her, very confused with how Hermione and Draco were acting. He had never seen Malfoy look at Hermione like that. _It looks almost as if he… he fancies Hermione. But that's not possible. Malfoy isn't capable of human feelings except hatred. Or is he? _Harry was getting very suspicious as the moments passed. He kept looking at Ron, then at Hermione, then back at Ron, and then at Malfoy, giving him one of his deadly glares that they use so often.

A/N: Hey everyone.. I hope this chapter satisfied your thirst for fan fiction. Personally its not my favorite chapter in the story, but it'll have to do… I also hope that it wasn't too confusing, especially Hermione's actions in this particular chapter. I promise it gets better. Bye for now…


	6. Confrontations and Ruined Friendships

Chapter 6: Confrontations and Ruined Friendships

Hermione was trying very hard to be discrete about her relationship but it just wasn't working, Harry and Ron were getting more suspicious by the day and she was worried they would soon find out that she was involved with Malfoy. She didn't want to imagine what they would say if they found out. The thought of them knowing scared her.

"Ron, I think something is going on with Hermione and Malfoy. I'm not sure what it is but could you talk to her about it? I don't think it would be fair if you was to ask her about her personal life, especially with what I did to her."

"Sure Harry, but do you think something is really going on between them?"

"I don't know, and honestly I hope not. Just ask her whenever you get a chance."

"No problem, when should I do it?"

"We have some free time after Herbology on Tuesday, you should do it then. Just be careful, I don't her knowing I put you up to this."

Tuesday came too soon and Ron was dreading having this talk with Hermione. She was his friend and he hated to accuse her friends of things that they might never do, and in his eyes he didn't see why Hermione would ever like Malfoy. But he was getting slightly suspicious, especially after what happened the other day in the Great Hall. Throughout Herbology, Ron couldn't keep his mind on the lesson. It was constantly wandering to what he was going to say to Hermione and how he would bring up such a disturbing topic, in his opinion, that is. Cornering her after Herbology, he was finally going to make his move that he had so vividly plotted out in his mind just minutes before.

"Hermione can I talk to you, now?"

"Uh, Ron, now? Is it important?" She said glancing at her watch. "We might be late for our next class."

"Yeah, its important. Plus we have about fifteen minutes until our next class, it's not going to take that long."

"Uh, ok, sure." She said, walking into an empty classroom. "What's wrong?"

"Er, Hermione, don't take this the wrong way, but is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" He asked fearing what her answer would be. But he received none. Instead she just looked down into her lap, wringing her hands because of how nervous she was. "Because we, Harry and I that is, saw you looking at him in the Great Hall. It wasn't a look of hatred; it was something like we have never seen before; something… unusual. We just didn't know what to make out of it."

Hermione hadn't said a word since he asked his question, but somehow Ron was getting an idea what her answer was.

"Hermione, please, answer me. Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?"

Hermione still didn't answer. But instead looked up in the red head's face. She had a combination of sorrow, sadness, and 'I'm sorry' written all over her face. Ron knew the answer, but he couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. He was suddenly so disgusted with Hermione, how could she do something like this. How could she do this again to Harry and him? Malfoy had been their life long enemy. He had tormented the trio throughout all of the years they had been at Hogwarts and according to Harry and Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors, Malfoy was scum. He was not to be fooled around or associated with. Why anyone would want to become involved with him was beyond anything Ron understood.

He just sat there staring at the floor for a minute or two trying to swallow all of the disturbing information he was fed until he finally came to his senses and just abruptly got up and left, leaving a very distraught Hermione behind in the dark, empty classroom.. She sat there for a few minutes taking in what just happened while tears spilled out of her eyes, silently. Drying her eyes, she got up and left for her next class. Her relationship with Malfoy would be much tougher than she realized.

Noticing the change in Ron, Harry proceeded to ask what she said, but Ron avoided the question completely, leaving a puzzling Harry further in the dark.

"Ron, just talk to me. Please, tell me what she said."

"If you really want to know, Harry, why don't you go and ask her."

Harry had a feeling he knew what she said and why Ron was so upset, but he had to talk to Hermione personally to get a full idea of what had happened. He needed to actually hear her say those betraying words to fully believe why he thought Ron was so upset.

Approaching her in the common room the following day, he decided to finally get his questions answered.

"Hermione, do you know what's wrong with Ron?"

"I have no idea." She answered not looking up for the potions essay she was writing. It was already ten inches longer than Professor Snape had requested, but Hermione wanted to make sure she got a good mark on it, so naturally it was much longer than necessary.

Harry, getting frustrated, decided to come straight out and ask her directly without beating around the bush.

"Is there something going on, between you and Malfoy?"

"Why would you ask such a silly question?"

"Please Hermione, don't answer my question with another question."

"Do you want the truth Harry?"

"Of course I want the truth."

"Fine then, yes, there is something going on between Malfoy and I."

Stunned at her answer, Harry had to take a deep breath to continue his interrogation without blow up with a sudden rush of anger. "What do you mean exactly by 'there is something going on' between you two?"

"Harry, he's my boyfriend, I'm his girlfriend. We're involved, simple as that." Hermione said matter-of-factly. She was tired of lying and of avoiding the truth, and frankly she didn't care what they would think of her choice of relationship; at least she didn't think she would care.

"Hermione, how could you…?"

"He's different now, Harry. Haven't you noticed that he doesn't tease you guys anymore? He's changed and that's why we go out." Hermione interrupted.

"How do you know that he's completely changed? You don't know for sure. I think he is only doing this to hurt you. Don't you see? He's going to take you heart and them break it."

"Like what you did to me, Harry? Draco would never do something like that to me. I know he wouldn't because I'm the only thing he has left."

"You know what I did was never intended, plus I thought we got over that?"

"I never got over it. I never _will_ get over it. I'm finally happy now; happier than I was with you. Why can't you be happy for me."

"Hermione, I can't be happy when I know that he may do something to harm you. I can't approve of this relationship."

"I'm not asking you to approve of it, I just want you to be happy for me. Apparently you're not even capable of doing even that."

"Hermione, I don't think I can stay friends with someone that goes out with an enemy of mine. We're not friends anymore Hermione, I don't think I can ever be friends with you anymore."

"What about what you did to me, Harry, you broke my heart too. You have some nerve accusing Draco of doing something like that, when you did the same exact thing to me. Plus what you did to me was much worse than me going to Draco."

"There's a big difference between what you're doing and what I did. You went to my enemy. At least Ginny was your friend."

"There's no difference at all, and if there is, then going to my friend was much worse than you going to my enemy."

"We're through Hermione, don't consider me your friend anymore, and I won't consider you a friend of mine."

After Harry said his last words, Hermione ran up the dormitory staircase and ran into her room. She laid on her bed, her head hurting and tears flooding out of her eyes. _How could he not approve of my relationship? Why couldn't he just be happy for me now that I am finally feeling true love?_ These thoughts buzzed around Hermione's throbbing head until she finally fell into a light, restless sleep.

A/N: Hey sorry for the chapter delay, I hope I didn't take too long to update. Its just that my comp has been acting stupid and I'm hesitant to do anything on it, afraid it might crash on me… but I have to get over my fear and post this next chappie. So I hope you enjoy it, I think it's better than the last chapter that I wrote; I was truly unmotivated when I wrote it, so please forgive me. Don't forget to review!


End file.
